


Contradiction

by WannaBeBold



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: Day 1: "No. Come back!"
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947604
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Contradiction

_“Overprotective.”_

_“You’re like a sister to me.”_

The words kept repeating in her head like a teasing mantra, contradicting the words that she was staring at on the sheet of paper in front of her. The paper that held Nick’s feelings that he wrote to her while he was hypnotised. 

She hadn’t read it initially. No, she didn’t want to invade his privacy like that. He would tell her when he wanted to of his own free will. But coming home tonight something broke in her. With Nick’s words still echoing in her mind she involuntarily flashed back to last year when he cancelled her date with Boyd without explanation before coming back to tonight. She saw the look in his eyes when she walked into the restaurant with Ricky and it only got worse as they were sat next to each other and he decided to call her out on her fake laugh. 

As soon as she got home she went straight to her room and pulled the note out of her nightstand where it had resided for two weeks. She needed to know what was in this note now more than ever. Taking a deep breath she opened it slowly, closing her eyes briefly before looking over the words in his familiar script. 

_Dear Ellie,_

_I’ve spent too much time denying my feelings for you. I don’t know why it’s taken me this long to admit it but I’m tired of being a wuss. I can’t hold this back anymore. I love you Ellie. I love you so much and I really hope you can forgive me for being such an idiot._

_Love,_

_Nick_

Ellie’s jaw had dropped reading his words and a tear fell as she read his declaration. She had hoped he had feelings for her, even suspected, but she never imagined they were that deep. It hit her then why she was always so disappointed when Nick would deflect on serious matters, she loved him too. Wiping a tear away she jumped up, putting the note in her pocket and barely pausing to grab her bag as she started to run out the door, immediately crashing into a solid chest. 

“Umph.”

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry are you oka- Nick? What’re you doing here?” Stepping back, Ellie’s eyes swept over him. He was still in the same clothes he had worn to work and he had a look in his eyes that she couldn’t explain. 

“Oh uh, I just um. You know what, it’s not important. You probably have somewhere else to be…” Nick trailed off, backing away slowly before turning completely to leave. He was so focused on getting out of there that he missed her first word but the last two were heard clearly. 

**"** **No. Come back!”** He stopped in his tracks, slowly turning around to face her again. Knowing that going back to her door would change everything he took a deep breath and made his decision. He just hoped it was the right one.


End file.
